The reign of a seariver
by Wizard101lover
Summary: 13 year old heather a life wizard who loves death magic is powerful but things take a turn for the worst when she starts having night mares about malastire taking over the spiral so she warns her grandpa Ambrose about it but he thinks shes crazy but when things start looking like her dreams will heather and her friends rise up and defeat malastire or will they die trying?
1. The dream

Heather seariver was sitting on a bench when she looked up and saw the sky getting darker . Then she saw malastire The death teacher so she pulled her wand out and tryed to cast a lepercon spell . But then she saw her friend cassidy shodowstorm running tords her but malastir shot her with lightning and it killed her instantly . She tryed to run but she couldn't so she screamed she looked up at malastire right as her shot lightning at her but right befor it hit her her eyes snapped open . "Phew It was all a dream" she said to herself she scanned the area she was in her castle . She shared it with her friends just as she got up Layla stormrunner walked into the room . She looked worried "hi" i said while looking in the dresser . "I had a night mare "she said me to i replied but as i got dressed i explained my dream to her her eyes got wide . "i had the same dream "she said i could feel my eyes getting wider then i sat thinking "you know its nothing we are just over reacting ". I said "so are you ready to go i go get every body "she walked out of the room and a couple minets later her granpa apeared in our room ." Hey pa "i said "good morning sweetie" he replied with a warm smile "ooh pa "i said "can you help me with this spell i cant get it right and well sense you are pearl ambrose i thought you could help" . "Sure what spell" he said "kraken "i told him "sure show me how you do it "he said so i did the symbol and it fizzeld he smiled and said "when you do the symbol try lightning bolts under the cloud ok so "i did and sure enough it did a kraken but it quickly fizzeld away sense i was not in a fight . He smiled and said "ill see you after school ok ""ok "i said he flashed out right as layla came into the room with ben lightningbolt , shara lifeshard , sarina spellshatter , melody magichorn , carol nightwispher , jackson oceansword , jake lightblad and cassidy shodowstorm "ok lets go "she said and we all mounted out mounts and flashed out.


	2. Schools out

As heather walked through raven wood she started worrying about the dream . She had talked to every body and they all had the dream to so she looked over at the death school as she passed it . And their was something about malistare he looked worried and mad but when he smiled it was a evil grin. Would malistare really try to kill every body she quickly shook the thought from her head . Then realized she passed her school four times so she ran in the door and into her seat her friend jake lightblade looked over at her but she nearly noticed she was looking at the new spell . It was a centar but then a note hit her arm she looked up and saw jake he smiled sweetly so she opened the note and in big letters it said "would you like to go the movies tonight "I grabbed a pen and in big letters i put "yes". I was starting ton be a good day until i read the news malistare drakes wife sylvia drake died this morning . I felt bad for the poor guy so i went to the shopping district and got cookies . I walked to his house i knocked on the door and it opened . I walked in and all the sudden the ground started shaking i ran out the door to see what was happening . I saw the the sky getting darker and death school the ground around it was cracking and it broke of completely so she threw The cookies at the school and they went through the window . She just sat there staring at the empty hole at least she bought her favorite cards there before left "oooh well"she said out loud "this is gonna be a long day"


	3. gone with the wind

The next morning started off bad the school incident was all every one could talk about and all the death wizards had to go to their secondary schools until mortis stepped up and became a teacher. It was hard to belive the death school was gone it was strange something about the other wizards they looked like they had losttheir favorite puppy then i decided i had to be alone and decided to take a walk in cyclops lane but when i stepped through the gate the sky was dark it was a storm . But the bad part was there where monsters every where more than normal i stood their looking until somone smashed into me and i fell flat on my face . I looked up about to tell sombody off but it was jake "im so sorry"he said but i could not reply i just sat there looking at the sky because in the clouds was malistares face . I felt jake touch my sholder but i still sat there in shock whene my ears stopped ringing i noticed a shadow ahead the monsters where coming out of them so i stood up and took off . I heard jake yell for me to stop but i went faster and when i looked behind me he was following me so i stopped when i saw a portal and monsters where coming out . . Jake slammed into me again "ow"he said "whats going on " shhhhhh" i said and i pointed towards the portal and his eyes got wide "lets go "i said and we ran to go see my grandpa merle ambrose .


	4. crazy

I ran through the commons with jake not far behing me when i got to ambrose "pa" i yelled running up to him "whats the matter " he said obviously seeing the worry on my face . So i explained my dream the clouds and the portal he laghed " ooooh sweet heart you and your books " pa" i said "this is seriouse" ok"he smiled"ill read the book "he said "but i must get back to work ill see you later " he flashed out.I just stood there "he thinks i am imagining this" i said to jake he just stood there looking at the floor "are you ok"i asked him "yes im fine"he repliedand i looked at him and walked out the door. I sat under a tree thinking then i relized somthing i had missed my date by two days!.


End file.
